


Undercover

by etoiledunord



Series: Comment Fic [12]
Category: Fringe
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, Kissing, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-12
Updated: 2011-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoiledunord/pseuds/etoiledunord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie needs to distract Olivia from doing something reckless while they're undercover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> Written for toestastegood for round three of the Five Acts Meme on Livejournal.

"Your coffee, my dear," Charlie said, passing Oilivia the paper cup of warm liquid. Olivia wrapped her hands around it, trying to warm her fingers in the chilly November afternoon.

"Since when am I your dear?" she asked, smiling.

"Oh, since about the fourth time we saved each other's lives, I think," Charlie told her, returning her smile.

Olivia huffed a fog of laughter into the cold air and looked around, scanning the street for their suspect. She and Charlie had been assigned to the position in front of the coffee shop, while other plain-clothes agents were scattered around the area, also watching for the man. It was bright and sunny, and the light glinted off the fresh snow, making it a little hard to see.

"Do you think he'll show?" Olivia asked.

Charlie shrugged. "There's a good chance, so long as nobody tips him off that we're onto him."

For a few moments, they sat at the outdoor cafe table in silence, sipping their coffees and watching. Then a voice came through their earpieces.

"Suspect spotted," said one of the male agents. "Heading north on the east sidewalk. Do not have visual on the package. Repeat: Do not have visual on the package."

The voice of the task force commander came next. "Hold your positions, people. We need confirmation that he's carrying the goods, or we'll have nothing to hold him on."

Olivia and Charlie remained non-chalant, but their guard was up. Olivia was using the reflection in a window to watch the suspect approach their location, and Charlie was pretending to read the newspaper in front of him while glancing up frequently.

The suspect came within feet of them, then turned and entered the coffee shop. During that time, Charlie was able to get a good look at him, and he sighed as he spoke into his mic.

"He doesn't have it," he said. "There aren't any bulges in his coat where he might be hiding it, and he's not walking like he's carrying anything heavy."

"Damn," Olivia muttered angrily.

"Maintain visual," the task force commander said. "Maybe he'll lead us to where he's keeping it."

Oilivia turned to glare at the suspect as he stood in line to order coffee, his back to her. "I should go in there, see if I can talk to him," she said. "Maybe he'll say something to incriminate himself."

"Liv, no," Charlie replied. When Olivia didn't say anything or turn back around, he continued. "Look, I know this guy's a class A bad guy, but we've gotta do this right, you know that.

Olivia just kept staring. The suspect was now stirring sugar into his coffee. In a minute, he'd walk away.

"No," she said, standing up. She got two steps before Charlie grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Liv!" he exclaimed. "You can't do that! What are you thinking?" He glanced over her shoulder--the suspect was heading rowards the exit of the coffee shop, about to pass them again.

"Charlie, I can't just-"

But he cut her off with a frustrated kiss. It was all he could think of at the moment, and he was sure it looked natural, with how close he had just been holding her. And surprising her like this was the only way to really throw her off, he knew.

But he wasn't expecting how it would feel, how alive Olivia would be under him. She was fighting back, yes, but she was using the kiss to do so. Olivia was a passionate, radiant person, Charlie knew, but experiencing it like this was something he was totally unprepared for. He nipped at her lower lip, and she retaliated by sucking his tongue into her mouth. He used his tongue to stroke the roof of her mouth, and she scraped her teeth along it.

"Francis! Dunham!"

The voice in their earpieces startled them both, and they jumped quickly apart.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" the task force commander demanded.

Charlie recovered first and glanced around him. The suspect was half a block away from them now. He raised his hand so that he could speak into his mic again. "Keeping our cover," he said. "Things got a little dicey." He gave Olivia a pointed look at this. "Suspect proceeding north."

And, with that, they went back to work.


End file.
